(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a heat sink, and more particularly, to one having air vent provided inside an air conduction outlet provided at where a heat dispersion plate and a heat insulation plate are respectively connected to a heat conduction plate so to allow good air circulation to disperse the heat and effectively lower the temperature.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas, to solve overheated computer device, a heat sink is installed to electronic heat emission device to conduct and disperse the heat generated by electronic device in the prior art as illustrated in FIG. 1. Wherein, it is essentially comprised of a seat (1), a heat insulation plate (2) and a multiple of heat dispersion plates (3). The seat (1) and the heat insulation plate (2) are used to absorb the heat source generated by the electronic device. The multiple of heat dispersion plates (3) provided on the side edge of the seat (1) are used to take over the thermal energy absorbed by the seat (1) and the heat insulation plate (2), and diffuse the heat over the plate. The spacing among the multiple of heat dispersion plates permits air circulation to achieve the purpose of heat dispersion. However, the thermal energy absorbed from electronic device by the heat insulation plate (1) has to rely on the conduction by the seat (1) before reaching the heat dispersion plates (3). Therefore, heat is slowly dispersed and not ideal for the electronic device that requires fast heat dispersion due to use for a longer time. In addition, the heat absorbed by the heat insulation plate (2) fails to be effectively dispersed, thus to damage the electronic device. As illustrated in FIG. 2, an improved structure of sink essentially comprised of a seat (4), a heat insulation plate (5), a heat conduction plate (6) and a heat dispersion plate (7) is available in the market. Wherein, a heat insulation plate (5) and a heat conduction plate (6) are respectively extended from both ends of the seat (4), and are bent inwardly to form heat dispersion plates (7). Since both heat dispersion plates are respectively connected to the heat insulation plate (5) and the heat conduction plate (6), thermal energy from electronic device absorbed by both of the seat (4) and the heat insulation plate (5) is rapidly conducted to the heat dispersion plates (7). Furthermore, the heat is dispersed through air circulation occurring between said heat dispersion plates (7). However, said improvement though has solved the problem of poor heat dispersion result due to inconsistent heat dispersion of the prior art of heat sink, it fails to effectively improve the function of the heat sink. The bending where the heat dispersion plate (7) is respectively connected to the heat insulation plate (5) and the heat dispersion plate (7) relies entirely on the hollow space at both sides for air circulation, thus is vulnerable to accumulate and reside heat. Therefore said structure does not effectively improve heat dispersion.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a heat sink essentially comprised of seat, heat insulation plate, heat conduction plate and heat dispersion plate, within, both heat insulation and conduction plates are each folded inwardly to form heat dispersion plate, air conduction outlet is provided at where the heat dispersion plate respectively connects the heat insulation and conduction plates, and air vent is provided inside the air conduction outlet to ensure air circulation on all planes among heat dispersion, conduction and insulation plates for fast heat dispersion effect without accumulating any thermal energy.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a heat sink that allows rapid conduction of the thermal energy absorbed by the seat and heat insulation dispersion plate (7) is available in the market. Wherein, a heat insulation plate (5) and a heat conduction plate (6) are respectively extended from both ends of the seat (4), and are bent inwardly to form heat dispersion plates (7). Since both heat dispersion plates are respectively connected to the heat insulation plate (5) and the heat conduction plate (6), thermal energy from electronic device absorbed by both of the seat (4) and the heat insulation plate (5) is rapidly conducted to the heat dispersion plates (7). Furthermore, the heat is dispersed through air circulation occurring between said heat dispersion plates (7). However, said improvement though has solved the problem of poor heat dispersion result due to inconsistent heat dispersion of the prior art of heat sink, it fails to effectively improve the function of the heat sink. The bending where the heat dispersion plate (7) is respectively connected to the heat insulation plate (5) and the heat dispersion plate (7) relies entirely on the hollow space at both sides for air circulation, thus is vulnerable to accumulate and reside heat. Therefore said structure does not effectively improve heat dispersion.